Make no changes, See no changes
by Lianna Felton
Summary: The Golden Trio are back for their eight year but not all the students are the same as before. And very changed one is taking our Golden Girl's breath away. Suck at summaries. This is my FIRST FIC. Pairings: DRAMIONE, HP/GW, RW/LB, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Remembering old friends

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. J.K. ROWLING IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS WORLD.

Calm at last. Today's September 1st. Harry, Ron and I boarded the Express to Hogwarts earlier this day. We're back for an eight year in Hogwarts as seventh years much to my excitement and Harry and Ron's disgruntlement. They already have Auror job offers back a the Ministry but after my insisting they came back. Harry's not having a hard time at all because he can now spend more time with Ginny. Ron, I suppose isn't either I saw him all chummy with Lavender Brown. Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous, far from it, am very happy. Yes, I had a crush on Ron since forever but we tried dating and it was all too weird so we decided to better stay friends. Oh by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, 17. Gryffindor.

So here I am, in my very own common room waiting for the Head Boy to arrive. I'm not going to lie. When Professor McGonnagal's letter arrived last summer I wasn't really surprised I was given the Head Girl position, after all this past years I've been top of the class. My curiosity concentrated in who was the Head Boy. McGonnagal didn't mentioned his name on the letter and when I asked her she only indicated it was someone who I may not like very much. That response could only mean a Slytherin student was assigned Head Boy. Yes, I know we've been past two wars and Voldemort is finally dead and so should be the prejudices but hey, old habits die hard. At the welcome feast I expected the Headmistress announcing the Head positions but before it started, she took me aside and explained the Head Boy would be traveling by Floo Network so he would be here tomorrow and she would made us known by then. I was so lost I didn't heard the door of our Common Room opening.

"Hello, oh my sorry I've startled you" he apologized as he saw my clearly scared face. "My name is Blaise Zabini and i've been assigned Head Boy, I suppose you, pretty lady are the Head Girl" he said in seducing voice. By then I had recognized him, Blaise Zabini, 8th year Slytherin, best friends with my personal nightmare Draco Malfoy therefore a ladies man.

"I know who you are" I addresed him.

"That's no fair lady, because you haven't said your name and I don't know who you be" Seriously Zabini? I thought. I mean, yes I've changed over this summer and some parts of my body have finally blossomed and others (like my hair) were finally tamed, but I still looked like Hermione, he really didn't recognized me? I gave a him a look of disgust. "Oh that look I've only seen it in one person in this whole school. Good evening, Granger. I see summer did great in you"

"Thanks, Zabini. I would like to say the same, but you know I'm not a fan of lying." I laughed.

"Really you are not a fan? I would believe you if you weren't best friends with Potter and Weasley." He said while hugging me. I sighed, realizing how much I've missed him. Oh, did I forgot to mention Blaise is also my only Slytherin friend? In sixth year while Harry and Ron were spending the time snogging their girlfriends and Malfoy was having his own problems, Blaise and I made a connection. It also helped I met him in my favorite Hogwarts place, the library, so I had a great first impression. Last time I saw him was before our little Horcruxes adventure. His mom doesn't care about blood lineage nor anything aside from her husband so family never chose a side. It's great having him back.

"I missed you, Blaise. How was your summer? Come on, tell me everything, we have to catch up" I exclaimed.

"Hold your knickers, Mione. My summer was unusual for a lack of a better word. After the war, mom obliged me to spent with her and her new husband a whole month in Italy, would you believe that?".Of course, I could his mother was a great lady but also an egoistic, self-centered woman. Obviously I didn't told him. "After we came back, she started spending all this time with Cissa." I looked at him questioningly. "You know, Draco's mother? Anyway after Lucius's death is like Cissa outed a trance and she's very lovely and mother-ish now which is weird. So Draco and I spent the rest of the summer together, having no limitations, obligations nor problems to worry about"

"Probably not problems for you, but problems for all the poor girls you dated and broken her hearts after. Half of London witches I assume were harmed by your charms."

"Mad you weren't one of them, babe?" He asked cheekily.

"Thank God, no. No offense you are not exactly my type"

"And which is exactly your type, Granger? Gingers? No, because you ditched Weasley. Ooh I've got it, guys whose libraries collection consists of all the editions of _Hogwarts: A History.___Yeah, should have imagined. Only a goody-two shoes like you would be spending their first day back at Hogwarts in her common room than out partying." I growled on the inside. Asked another voice. That voice. I diverted my gaze to the door and see an old friend (or shall I say, enemy?) looking like his arrogant bastard old self.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? I thought as the Head's common room only the Heads know the passwords." I retorted.

"Are you forgetting my best friend is Head Boy? And you should know I will not be the one living in this quarters with you because I declined the position" He said smirking. How I hated his bloody smirk.

"Why did you declined then, Ferret? Couldn't share a room with a Mudblood? Were you bewaring maybe my mud germs will pass to you through the air?" I stated.

"For being the top of our class, you are not being very smart, Granger. You should see past that, I've changed but I guess there's no point you won't believe me" he scoffed and with that he stormed out.

"What was all that about?" I asked Blaise.

"Hermione, he isn't that bad. You had a loving and caring family since birth. All Draco had was pride on the Malfoy name and live up to his father's expectations. He never hated you or any other muggleborn he just pretended because of his father. Now that Mr. Malfoy is gone and Draco have his mother back he is like any other teenager boy, you'll notice soon."

"I find that very hard to believe. And I don't even care if his changed he hurt me a lot in the past. I'm just going to ignore him like I've learned to do." I pointed out.

"I'm off to sleep, Mione." he yawned. "But I would suggest you start thinking about getting on with Malfoy because he's my best bud and you're the only girl friend I have so I expect the two of you to behave yourselves every time I invite him here"

"Which I hope won't be often" I muttered, thinking Blaise didn't heard but obviously he did when he answered, "You're so wrong, I'm gonna make sure you'll see his face every day so you two will accustom to each others presence and make me a happy man" Blaise smiled. That smile could only say one thing: Blaise had a plan and I had a bad strong feeling it could involve me.

**Author's note: I hoped you liked it. I should warn you I'm not an English speaker so I'm really sorry for the errors. Read and review, please. **


	2. Same stupid class

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. J.K. ROWLING IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS WORLD. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After HP:DH but Snape is alive.

True to his word, Blaise invited Malfoy over to our common room almost every evening for the past two weeks and tried to bond with both of us forcing me to stay when Malfoy was around. If that was his plan he didn't got much result. He made the silliest excuses like he needed help with his homework (Like I would believe him, I mean his head boy), he wanted boy and girl talk and such. Two nights ago I heard them talking from my room and found Malfoy didn't accept Head Boy position because he thought I would quit if I knew it was going to be him and this was the most important to me not him. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything I was going to our kitchen and when I heard my name obviously my curiosity won the battle with my dignity. I still don't believe Malfoy's good act though.

After two weeks I would've thought I was having a lot fun because this is my last year. Au contraire, seventh year was by far the worst, yes no Voldemort but I had to struggle with teenage problems I never had before. For example, Harry and Ron are mad at me. Ron had the guts to claim I didn't trust them anymore because I was having an affair with Blaise and that is the logical reason I don't leave the headquarters. Obviously, not true but I've been studying. Living up to the expectations I am taking all the possible classes we can take without the need of a time turner. And doesn't Ron realizes Blaise has a different girl everyday? I don't care about Ron he'll come to his senses but I really miss Harry who claimed felt the same way as Ron. I saw him turn the corner in direction to his first class so I followed him.

"Harry!" I yelled. "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Hermy" He knew I hated the nickname, probably did it on purpose. "I didn't noticed you were following me all the way from the Great Hall" He grinned with sarcasm. So he did noticed me, oops.

"Sorry Harry but I really wanted to talk to you without Ronald, you don't believe him or do you? If I had an affair with Zabini I would've told you, you're my best friend and I miss you"

"I know, Mione. But he's not the only one who believes so. Lavender has been telling stories about she has heard rumors about Ferretboy around your quarters in the late evening."

"Oh, Harry. Malfoy is the head boy's best mate, i'm no one to decide if he comes over or not. But if it helps I don't talk to him and always ignore him." I said sincerely. I looked him in his eyes and witnessed I was already fogiven.

"It's okay, but if Zabini has his friends over I want to visit you too."

"Of course you can, and Blaise wouldn't mind"

"Blaise, huh? Since when are you too on first name basis?" He suspiciously asked. I never had commented Harry my friendship with Blaise fearing he would be mad or jealous.

"Harry I'm already late for Potions, what do you think about visiting me tonight after dinner. You can bring Ginny if you want and even Ron."

"Great idea. See you at lunch, sissy." He winked. Ever since Voldemort's defeat, Harry has been more normal boy-ish. He now insisted in calling me sissy because I'm like his baby sister. I hate it, me a baby? Not at all.

I glanced at my pink wristwatch, my parents' first present after restoring their memories and noticed I was five minutes late for Potions. It was all Harry's bloody fault, or actually mine? It doesn't matter. I ran through the hallway which would lead me to the dungeons and was abruptly pushed to the ground. I felt a heavy body on top of my petite bodice. I couldn't see the face but knew it was a man because he was almost crushing my organs.

"Get off, I'm already late" I demanded rudely.

"I don't mind being on top, Granger." a voice I know too well answered cheekily. I could imagine his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

"Malfoy, I know you hate me but please get off me. Snape is going to kill us"

"I don't hate you so stop saying it." He stoop up and offered me his hand for help. I surprised myself when I took it. Does it mean I trust Malfoy already? No probably I was desperate because I really needed help. Malfoy pushed me hard and my whole body was sore.

"Are you alright?" Is that concern in his voice? Must have hit my head too.

"Yes", I nodded, "but please be careful. Why were you running anyways?"

"Same reason as you, late for Godfather's class"

"Oh, crap. You're right we're very late."

We made our way to Snape's classroom and opened the door. My head was having a brainstorm, did I just happened to have a civilized conversation with Malfoy? Everybody was already there working with their cauldrons and didn't noticed our entrance until Snape acknowledged our presence.

"How very nice of you to come to our class, Miss Granger. If you are going to be late at least you could try to look respectable" I looked down and saw my uniform was wrinkled, my blouse out of the waistband and even some open buttons. When did this happened? That stupid Malfoy never mentioned I looked like this. "It's great you finally noticed your appearance Miss Granger but would you the honor of take a sit and start brewing?" Same old Snape, always hating on me and not one word to Malfoy. I started walking towards my usual desk with Parvati until I saw it was occupied by none other than Blaise. I looked around nervously and catch sight on the only available sit. Just my luck, next to the Ferret.

"Because both of you were late, you're gonna work together Draco, Granger." Professor Snape adressed us without taking his eyes off his desk.

Just what I needed, great. I walked over to his desk and started copying the instructions on the board. I was surprised when saw my partner has already done that and was fetching the ingredients. We worked silently the rest of the class. I was very happy when our potion looked the exact same way the book said it should. I never had this amazing results when partnered with Parvati. We filled a vial with a sample and began collecting our stuff since the whole class was still working. So not only we made it perfect but also fast, I must be going mad but I think Malfoy and I are good partners, potions at least.

"That's all for today, students. I expected you to be faster since this is Advanced Potions but only one couple made it on time. Same couple which, I almost forgot, will be having detention with me today after dinner. Class dismissed."

Detention? After dinner? This is not good not only will I have to be with Malfoy for two whole hours doing Snape-knows-what, but also Harry is going to kill me. I needed to relax and headed to the library not before asking Blaise to explain everything to Harry.

So far, this was not the best day.

**Author's Note: I will try to post half the story before school starts on August 15th. I'm not an English speaker so forgive me for my grammar and narrowed knowledge of words. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D ~J**


	3. Never in a million years

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. J.K. ROWLING IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS WORLD. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. I upload the chapters as soon as I write them but with school I don't have extra time for writing. I'm sorry :( And hope you'll like it. See you at the bottom.**

It was a little before dinner time. I was walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall when heard my name being called. I turned around just to be encountered with a furious red head. Maybe our friendship has also being decaying and I haven't notice. Suddenly every friend of mine is mad at me, but what have I done? Nothing.

"Hello Ginny, I don't see you much this days, how are you?" I admitted and asked, testing her anger.

"Hermione Granger has finally remembered my existence, huh? Let us recall my past weeks at school, shall we? My best friend is ignoring me. My brother is dating a bimbo. My boyfriend and I are having some relationship problems and I have nobody to complain about this with. Tell me, Herms, how am I?" Ginny answered while crossing her arms tightly.

"I'm sorry Gin, haven't Harry told you about our conversation earlier today? I'm sorry for the whole abandoning you guys but I've been really busy with Head duties and such." I explained with my hands on the folds of my robes looking sorry. A little manipulation to regain my best friend.

"Yes, he told me. But that's exactly why I'm mad Mione. Come on, you talk to Harry and forget to talk to me." She complained, while grinning. Aha, I have her back.

"Oh Ginny, don't be such a drama, and I'm really sorry." I apologized sincerely.

"May I come over to your room tomorrow? Maybe you can help me with the Charms essay and update me in your life" She suggested with a glint in her eyes. Ginny always wanting to know everything.

"What have you heard?" I asked as we returned walking towards the Hall.

"Just rumors, like Hermione and Malfoy being naughty together before Potions?"

"What" I yelled. Thank God no one was here yet. "What do you mean, Ginny? What rumors?"

"Lavender said Parvati denounced you two were late for class and when you appeared you were sweaty and disheveled. And Malfoy looked impeccable, as always but with a smug look. You imagine how it must have looked."

"Bloody gossips." So that's the reason I've been getting angry looks from Malfoy's fan club today. And here I thought they just hated me for being muggleborn. "Ginny, I'll explain later with details but it is not what it looks like. End of discussion." I said as we entered the Great Hall and we headed toward Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll take it as you have reconciled, right?" asked Harry as we seated.

"What? You knew she was mad at me? Am I the only one not noticing things here? Am I dying how could Harry Potter knew things before me? And worse girl stuff. Yes, definitely the world is coming to an end" I commented with fake hurt. We all broke into laughs. It's been so long since we ate together. I certainly missed this.

We ate peacefully after that. Ginny has the Weasley genes after all so she can't be disturbed while eating. Harry and I are used to the "no conversation when eating" rule by now. I just had finished when I felt a poke on my back. I turned instantly to see no other than Malfoy looking right at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Granger if you don't hurry we'll be late for our appointment." He indicated. He seemed less arrogant than his usual self but maybe it was just his tactic in front of this table full of lions. What a way of naming detention together, appointment.

"Right, I'm sorry Gin, Harry. See you tomorrow" I exclaimed quickly while searching for my bag.

"Good evening Sis. And by the way, Ferret already has your bag." Harry grinned casually. I looked over to Malfoy and proved he was right. How Malfoy got my bag if it was between my legs? Why is Harry so calm? By now the should be hexing each other senseless. There's something weird here.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just helping you here, not trying to explode your things nor anything. That's Finnigan's job." He smirked. Seamus just smiled at Malfoy. Since when people actually get on with Malfoy? Maybe I have been neglecting my social relationships a lot more than thought because I never in a million years would have imagined this. "Did I grew another head Granger? We're gonna be late."

"Oh, you're right, let's go." We began walking towards the door when we heard Lavender Idiot Brown.

"She dares to deny it. Look at them, Malfoy and Hermione are having and affair. Anyways probably she used that brain of hers and made him drink a love potion because no boy in his right mind would look at her for nothing else than a prude." The nerve of that bitch. I decided to ignore her and get on walking but Malfoy didn't. He took two steps back to the table. What was he doing? Maybe he hasn't changed at all and was going to tell her it was true.

"Excuse me, Lavender would you care to repeat that for me?" Malfoy asked her dryly. His tone a little high but composed.

"Draco, I didn't saw you there." She acknowledged as if they were friends. "I was just telling my fellow Gryffs that you should be more cautious. Hermione is after you and we both know she get what she wants by any means." She yelled so he, and everyone, would hear her. That was it.

"Really, any means? I don't think so. I have self-respect. Unlike others, and if that makes me a prude. Prude I shall be. I prefer being a prude than being a slut. Which is exactly what you are, Lavender" Now everyone is looking at me. I don't care, I'm tired of all the bullshit Lavender speaks. She is no saint.

"How you dare calling me a slut, Hermione! You hate me because Ron ditched you for me. You hate me because boys actually like me. I don't need any potion but boys will still fall in love with me. And that is something you will never be." Is that what she really thinks? She is more stupid than what I've thought.

"Brown" Malfoy emphasized her last name. "and everyone in here who is interested in the stupid rumors going on. Hermione Granger and I are nothing but classmates." He directed his gaze at Lavender now and continued. "And for your and anyone's information, falling for Granger isn't hard. She has every quality I could think of and more. Any boy here can actually tell you, for example, your Weasley boyfriend. Boys don't fall at you Brown, you just gave them what they want without them asking. Let's face it, we're men if you offer yourself it's hard saying no. But don't dare compare yourself to Granger, because you are not even half the person she is."

Bloody Hell.

I stood there speechless, my mouth hanging open. Did all of that came out of Draco Malfoy? I must be hallucinating. I looked around us and saw everyone speechless as well, even the professors. In any other situation, McGonnagal's reaction would be quite amusing actually.

"You will not talk like that to my girlfriend Death Eater" I snapped out of my trance. Yes, I figured. There was Ronald trying to pick a fight with Malfoy.

"Ronald do yourself a favor and stand back from this, we both know you would never win over Malfoy" Shit, did I defended Malfoy over my supposed best friend. A look of hurt came across his features and then anger. This will not be ending well. As Ron was about to reply, Draco intervened.

"Shall we go to detention, Hermione?" He asked and before I could answer he took my hand and drove me outside the hall.

The way to the dungeons was an awkwardly quiet one. My mind was in a storm of questions. What did he meant with "falling for her isn't hard"? Did he actually meant everything he said? How is he so calm right now? Before I could bring the subject we reached the door.

"Come in, you're late." We heard Snape's voice from the inside. We entered and he addressed us once again. "You will clean all the cauldrons from years first to seventh. No use of magic. I will be in my office and I expect you to leave at 9." Two hours alone with Malfoy. This is going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked this chapter. I'm not a big fan of cheesy but I couldn't help writing heroic Draco. I'll try the next chapter will be up soon. I'm not an English speaker so forgive me for my grammar and narrowed knowledge of words. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D ~J**


	4. Little by little

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. J.K. ROWLING IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS WORLD. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **I'm sorry again for the huge delay in this chapter. I'm a junior in high school and boy the professors have been overloading me with work so I don't have much time for writing. I'll try to write at least once a month and will upload the chapters as soon as I write them.**

Two weeks have passed since that time Malfoy and I had detention. It's already October and the teachers are definitely trying to kill us with work. Yesterday Professor Snape made us hand in a 10 feet research parchment about Polyjuice Potion, of course it was easy for me because I've done the potion a hundred times but it still was exhausting.

Detention with Malfoy was decent even pleasant we had a civil conversation but nothing past that. Blaise is still inviting him over a lot but I don't see them much because I'm always at the library. Actually, I haven't seen anyone a lot these days. At least, my friendships with Ginny, Harry and my fellow DA classmates are pretty well.

Today is Hogsmeade weekend and Harry invited me to hang at the Broomsticks with Ginny but I politely declined. Ginny will kill me if I interrupt their date. Ron is holding a little grudge against me because of the little scene at the Great Hall. But that is nothing new, is it? He'll probably try to sort it out when he needs my help for an assignment. Typical.

That's the reason why I found myself alone at the library on a Saturday. Like most Saturdays, it was deserted. I was trying to reach on the top shelf a Transfiguration book I needed when suddenly lost my balance. Before I hit the floor I felt strong arms reach around my waist preventing my fall.

"Easy there Granger. I should have known this was your chosen place to die, the library" Malfoy began like it was the most obvious thing. "My curiosity is in why today? Really, why are you here, alone, in such a lovely day?"

"Thanks" I muttered trying to keep my temper. "And that is none of your business but if you must know I need to finish McGonnagal's project."

"The project due in two weeks? Isn't a little too early to have it done?" He asked smirking, "Come on Head Girl, I'll show you how to have fun." Did hell froze over?

"Is this your way of asking me on a date Malfoy?" I grinned. What the bloody hell Hermione, he always gets this weird reaction out of me. "I do know how to have fun but I certainly think you don't" I added trying to regain my composure.

"You wish, Granger. But come on let's go outside, Zabini ditched his best friends for some Slytherin bimbo. I'm all by myself and so are you." He didn't let me answer, took my arm and led me through the library doors.

"Hey, what about my stuff?" I complained with worry.

"Madame Pince won't let anything happen to her favorite's student belongings. Relax, we are just going to take a walk around the lake."

Five minutes later we were doing just that. Never in a million years would I imagine this scene. Malfoy lying on the grass while I sat beside him. Us being nice with each other. We talked about school, professors, classmates and even about his family. This was a side of him I've never seen before but it was nice. We fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you like the view?"

"It's perfect." I answered looking at the lake. It was a lovely day like Malfoy said.

The sun was shining bright in the top of the sky and even though we were in the middle of Autumn it was a breezy day.

"I didn't asked about my face Granger, I was asking about the view of the lake." Malfoy said smirking. The nerve of his. That bloody smirk.

"Very funny, Draco" Oops did I said his name out loud?

"Only my friends call me that." He suddenly said dryly.

"Do you mean we are not even friends?"

"We are?" He asked surprised. "I mean, you only acknowledge me when Blaise's around. When you are with Potty or Weasel you never look at me in the eyes. That's not my definition of friendshipHermione." He argued while emphasizing my name.

"Are you really that observant? We can be friends if you like." I suggested shyly.

"What and miss all the opportunities I have to get on your nerves? Don't think so, Granger." He said cheekily.

"I'm sorry then for calling you by your main name. It's just that Blaise is always referring to you as Draco, it kind of got stuck in my mind" I tried to explain.

"Interesting. What things do you talk with Blaise about me, _Hermione_?" Oh God, the way he said my name was heaven to my ears. We are back to seductive Malfoy.

"None of your concern bloke." Answered Blaise's happy voice from a near tree. How long have he been standing there? How have we not noticed?

"With whom was your date Zabini?" I was curious. I didn't know any girls aside from Ginny and me that hadn't date Blaise. And he wasn't known for repeating his conquests.

"Marie Sinister" at our reproaching looks he defended himself. "I know she is a professor's daughter but we can't control who we are attracted to. Still nothing happened she's too much innocent and pacific for my like. You know I like them wild." He winked. At this I scoffed.

"Too much information, Blaise" Muttered Malfoy.

"I'm with him in this one." I agreed.

In that moment Blaise took a look at the both of us with his big brown eyes and started laughing and jumping looking more like a five year old than a seventeen one.

"Well well, what do we have here? My Drakie and my Hermie agreeing on something. I think Cupid should be jealous because I sense couple. You can thank me later by the way." He said in a childish immature voice. So that was what he was thinking.

"Blaise..." grunted Draco at my side. "Stop, you are making the girl uncomfortable" Shifting uncomfortably himself.

"The girl, is right here. And can talk by herself. Thank you very much." I snapped while Blaise was watching us with interest.

"I noticed you were right here. Last time I checked I was not all by myself out here. No need to get your knickers all hot."

"My knickers all hot?" I asked incredulously. "What kind of expression is that? Don't talk about my undergarments."

"I could do much more than talking about them, you know" He said flirtatiously.

"Keep denying it all you want, but you are only fooling yourselves." Zabini intervened.

What in Merlin's pants is Blaise talking about? He has finally lost it.

"You're going mad Blaise, and sorry but I'll go back inside. It's almost lunch time." I excused myself. "See you later boys" Blaise nodded and Draco smiled.

Wait, did I said smiled? This was a real Malfoy smile, not a smirk nor half a smile. This was a real smile and god, did he looked handsome. I forced myself to look away, and turned in direction to the castle while my head was having a storm of questions for which for the first time, I didn't have any answers.

**Author's Note: I know the story is going on a little fast between Draco and Hermione but remember in the last chapter something changed between them when he defender her from Lavender bitch. So I feel they deserve to be getting on a lot more than before. I'm not an English speaker so forgive me for my grammar and narrowed knowledge of words. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D ~J**


	5. Well, this is weird

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. J.K. ROWLING IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS WORLD. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **THIS ONE IS KIND OF A TRANSITION/FILL-IN CHAPTER SO IS VERY SHORT AND A LITTLE POINTLESS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT MORE INTERESTING AND EXCITING. **

Ginny and Harry were in the Great Hall already so I sat in front of them. I heard part of their conversation. They were talking about Quidditch, nothing uncommon in them.

"I swear Harry the strategy you planned will not fool them" complained Ginny.

"For God's sake Ginny it's a game against Hufflepuff not bloody Ravenclaw. I think we need to discuss it with the rest of the team and think about their opinions." he suggested, obviously the Gryffindor team would agree with anything their captain wanted and Ginny knew it.

"But Harry..." she started.

I decided to intervene before they began a fight about Quidditch, like they always do.

"Discuss it with the team guys, lunch time is a time for lunch not fighting."

"We are not fighting, Herms" Ginny affirmed.

"Yet." I muttered.

"Hermione's right let's forget about it for the moment. On other topics, we saw something very interesting today." Harry grinned.

"Oh yeah? What was it?" I asked curious.

Hogsmeade was definitely an interesting place, you never know what you're gonna see.

"Well, Harry and I were on our way to here when he suggested a walk around the lake..." Ginny answered excited.

"You imagine our surprise when we saw another couple had the same idea. So that's the reason you declined our invitation so you can have a date of your own." Harry interrupted.

Now I understand why the sudden change of topic. They were like old ladies wanting to know all the gossips. Wait, Harry and Ginny saw me with Malfoy. Oh Merlin other people could have seen us too. They were right it must have looked exactly like a date. This wouldn't help much with the rumors already going on thanks to Lavender.

"Care to explain?" Ginny knocked me out of my thoughts.

"There's nothing going on, I don't know what you saw but it was just some acquaintances walking around the lake." First Blaise, now Harry, and Ginny. What? Will Snape also come to my table and ask me if I have anything to do with his godson? "Why all of the sudden everyone assumes there is something going on between Malfoy and I?" I said exasperatedly.

"Because there is." A thick, seductive voice I know very well answered from behind me.

Just then I felt someone grabbing a seat and sitting beside me.

"Hermione Granger you are the worst friend ever, see even Malfoy here admits there is something going on." Harry said trying to look offended but his smile gave him away.

"Come on Granger, Potter deserves to know about your shameless crush on me" Malfoy lied with his face very serious.

"In your dreams, Malfoy" I smiled remembering he answered the same earlier. Apparently he recalled that too because he flashed another of his dashing smiles while looking directly at my eyes. I could feel the blush coming to my face without reason.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Maybe you should take your flirting somewhere else, people are staring."

"Who cares" Malfoy pointed out still looking at me.

"Well it's not everyday a Slytherin seats at the Gryffindor table." Harry remarked.

"Blaise does it all the time" Malfoy retorted.

He was right, usually Blaise dines with me at my table. But the gryffindors are used to it by now and most of them get on with him.

"Yeah but he's Zabini, students expect him to get on with Hermione, but you are a complete different matter" Ginny smiled.

"Exactly Weaslette. I'm a complete different matter, too much to handle." He winked. Both Ginny and I smiled getting the double meaning in his sentence. Harry on the other side seemed disgusted.

"Oh Godric, Herms I forgot Madame Pince is worried you left your stuff back at the library so when you have some spare time you should go get them" Harry concluded.

"Come on Granger, finish your lunch and we'll go back to the library." Malfoy petitioned while getting up and heading to the Slytherin table. "Enjoy your meals, Potter, Weasley."

"That was...unusual." Ginny stated.

"Why would you live your project unattended at the library? That's nothing like you." Harry asked.

"I was studying for Transfiguration when Malfoy forced me to go outside with him.

"Why wasn't he at Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked curiously.

I do not like interrogations if I'm the one being interrogated.

"And you have the decency of denying there's something between the two of you" Ginny questioned innocently.

The three of us resumed our eating in silence. Were they right? Was something going on between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?

**Author's Note: Just a casual conversation between my favorite two pairings. I can feel Hermione and Draco establishing a cute friendship and then a little more. Sorry this was a short chapter but I'll try then next one to be a little longer in reward. I'm not an English speaker so forgive me for my grammar and narrowed knowledge of words. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D ~J**


	6. A little action

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. J.K. ROWLING IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS WORLD. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE. MY JUNIOR YEAR HAS BEEN A LOT WORSE THAN I EXPECTED. I ONLY HAVE TIME FOR STUDYING AND SOMETIMES IT IS NOT ENOUGH. ANYWAYS, ENJOY. See you at the bottom :)**

I walked with Malfoy to the library in a comfortable silence. Just before entering the library I noticed Draco wasn't with me anymore.

"Malfoy, you there?" I asked beginning to worry. I didn't see him anywhere. "Draco Malfoy where in Merlin's name are you?" I demanded while looking everywhere for him. It was late in the afternoon so it was kinda dark. I couldn't see a thing.

"Granger, where you worried?" He whispered in my ear. I jumped back as a tickling sensation ran through my body.

"Bloody hell, Draco."

"No swearing, Hermione." He teased.

"Then no disappearing, Malfoy." I answered cleverly.

"I am playing a game with you. Nothing else."

"A game?" What is he talking about? A game? Draco was looking at me with his deep gray eyes. There was something different about them. If I didn't know better I'd say there was … lust in them.

"Yes, Granger." He addressed while moving behind me. "It's time we play a game"

"You are nuts."

"What are you talking..." I couldn't finish my question because in that precise moment Draco put his hand in my lips preventing me from talking. I could feel every inch of his body pressing against my back. I was having an unknown feeling inside of me.

"Hermione" he breathed. Only that was needed to make my knees go weak. In that moment his hand let go of my mouth and abruptly turned my body so we were now facing each other no more than two inches between us.

"Draco" I almost moaned.

As easy as it started, it ended. Draco separated from me and stated "We have to go before the library closes". And resumed walking.

I had a second to reconsider what had happened when he called my name.

"Hermione, hurry."

"Um, yes. Give me a minute." How he can suppose I can go on so easily? We almost kissed. The worst? I definitely wanted to.

It was already December. Months have passed and nothing changed between Malfoy and I since that night in front of the library. Actually, we both ignored it completely. For me it wasn't that easy because of my curious nature I wanted to know what had happened. But when I asked Blaise about it, he advised me to let it go. Surprisingly, I did so and now everything was fine. Even Harry and Ginny where getting along pretty good with Malfoy.

"Herms" I heard my name in the hall. Turning back I saw Ginny running towards me.

"Ginevra, no running in the halls. I have already told you before. Don't make me deduct points from you" I warned.

"Whatever Mione, this is important."

"Of course, go on" I sarcastically agreed.

"I was talking to Zabini in Potions and he asked where we were going to spend Christmas and it gave me the craziest idea. We should invite Malfoy and Blaise with us to Grimmauld Place. I mean if you approve, obviously. They are your friends after all. But it could help and also Harry invited some of the Gryffs guys, also Luna, Neville you know, some of the DA. So what do you think?" She concluded looking at me expectantly.

"I don't think this is a great idea Gin." This was true. I know for sure Draco and Blaise were friends by now with the Gryffindors but inviting them to spend two whole weeks with us. That was more than enough.

"It is a great idea Hermione" she argued. "Maybe in those two weeks Draco and you can resume what you left unfinished at the library." She winked at me. One of my errors was telling Ginny about it because she always made big issues of simple things.

"Ginny I told you already. That was nothing. And he probably has plans"

"Who probably have plans?" A voice asked from behind me. How long has he been there? Not much I suppose because Ginny would've seen him and said something, I think.

"Malfoy, do you have plans for this Christmas?" Ginny indiscreetly interrogated.

"I don't know, why?" Malfoy curiously asked.

"Hermione and I were wondering if you wanted to spend your holidays with us?"

"Oh no, it wasn't me" I interjected. Ginny glared at me.

"You are asking me to spend two weeks with a bunch of Gryffindors?" he began. "Are you sure?"

"Blaise is also invited." I murmured.

"What do you say?" Ginny is such a pain. She wouldn't let this down until he answered.

"Ginevra don't make it more difficult he's going to deny the invitation." I pointed out.

"No I won't. Yes dear Weaslette. I accept your invitation if and only Blaise also accepts. I know better than being all by myself with you war heroes." He said grinning.

"Perfect and no worries, Blaise will say yes. I know how to persuade the boy. Goodbye Ferret, Mione." Ginny left with a big smile in her face.

"You didn't have to accept." I mumbled.

"I know. I wanted to." Draco confessed.

"Oh, okay."

"Hermione" he whispered while looking directly at my eyes. "We'll have fun in this vacations, I promise." With that said, he turned and left down the hall.

Oh Merlin. What have Ginny gotten me into?

**Author's Note: A little action between this two. Finally. Sorry this was a short chapter but I'll try then next one to be a little longer in reward. I'm not an English speaker so forgive me for my grammar and narrowed knowledge of words. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D ~J**


	7. Am I in denial?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. J.K. ROWLING IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS WORLD. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this chapter way earlier than I expected as a New Year's gift for you. I really hope you enjoy it also it's the longest chapter I've wrote. I've been working on it all night so see you at the bottom.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when I was at the Head's common room trying to predict how this Christmas would turn out. In one week, we were all heading to Grimmauld Place by Harry's request. And by all I refer to Harry, Ginny, Ron (who is now speaking to me again by Harry's pleas), Lavender, Neville, Luna, Padma, Seamus, Blaise, Malfoy and me. This will be a holiday to remember for sure. I was so in deep thought that I didn't heard Blaise's door opening,

"Mione! I need your help!" he practically yelled. I was a little startled at his outburst so I stared at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to raise your wand in any minute and hex me."

"That's exactly what I want to do" I laughed. "Do you know it's not very smart to interrupt me while I'm thinking? I've been in a war I might have attacked you out of instinct." I elaborated.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mione, but this is really important." I was beginning to get a little scared when he said, "as you know, we are all going with Potter this Christmas"

"Harry." I interrupted. "If you are going to his house at least call him by his first name"

"Whatever, point is I got no idea what to pack. I mean what are we going to do, there?"

"Oh in Merlin's pants Zabini. All this fuss about clothes. I swear you were a girl in a past life."

"You will help me, don't you?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You should pack your robes for Christmas dinner probably Harry will invite more people over. You will need adequate apparel for the New Year's party even though it will likely be us only. Apart from that I don't think there is anything planned for the other days so comfortable clothes like the ones you wear here. Also don't forget your sleepwear because I really don't know where you'll be sleeping and with whom" I listed.

"Oh I know who I'm sleeping with." He smirked.

"Wow, Granger you are like his mother." Malfoy said while exiting Blaise's room.

"Since when where you in there? I didn't saw you coming in"

"Draco and I skipped dinner so I could help him with Arithmancy. We just finished when I decided to start packing my trunk." Blaise answered.

"Why didn't you ask me for help Malfoy?" I addressed directly. He seemed a little embarrassed. He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "Sorry, what?" I asked again.

"He didn't wanted your help Mione. Draco believes asking for your help is accepting your skills are superior to his." Blaise revealed while smirking at Malfoy.

"But I am smarter than Malfoy." I said with a smug face. That made him look up from the floor.

"Is that what you think Granger?"

"Of course I do. Also it has been proven multiple times."

"Oh, lovebirds. Stop this quarrel before it all gets personal." Blaise disrupted. "I'm heading to the kitchens. Want something Drake?"

"Sure, thanks pal. Whatever you're eating will do."

Malfoy was actually being nice. This was weird. I don't know why I keep getting surprised by this. I mean, he always had manners, he just didn't used them with me. Still after almost a semester sharing the same space with him it is a complete foreign experience to me. I must have missed something because Draco and Blaise were looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, you said something?"

"I asked if you wanted something."

"No thanks, I already ate. Wait, could you bring me a glass of pumpkin juice?"

"Indeed I can. I'll be back soon so please don't kill each other while I'm gone." Blaise demanded almost too happy.

The door closed after Blaise stepped outside. Malfoy took a seat in the sofa opposite to mine. I decided to surrender in my endless fight with Malfoy about our grades.

"Malfoy I don't know why I'm telling you this but next time if you have problems with a class we both share, it is no problem for me to help you. I understand even smart people need help in some subjects."

"You don't need help in any subject." Malfoy muttered.

"Have you seen my ride in a broom?" I asked smiling. He laughed at my question. His laugh was a really enjoyable sound. Enjoyable sound? What am I thinking?

"Thanks Bookworm. You actually made me feel better."

"Bookworm? Really? I think I preferred your low self esteem version better"

"A Malfoy with self esteem issues? You might me getting ill Granger. Anyway bookworm is not an insult" Draco explained.

"It sounded like one." I retorted.

"Bookworm and Granger are like my own personal nicknames for you."

"Why you don't call me by my name like everybody does?"

"Because" He started as he seated next to me. "Because I'm not everybody. Am I _Hermione_?"

Oh Godric. He looked at me knowingly. He knows how the way he says my name makes me feel. It sounds so heavenly and perfect when said by his lips.

"You have to stop that" I spoke trying to catch my breath.

"Stop what?"

"I don't know. When we are alone you act all weird around me." Weird wasn't the appropriate word but what could I say. It would be extremely embarrassing if I said he was flirting with me when he isn't. He would probably laugh in my face.

"Weird? Really Granger that's the best word you can come up with?" He asked teasingly. Can he read my mind?

"Actually, I was going to say flirty but I know it's impossible." I shifted uncomfortably in the couch.

"Why impossible? We both know you have a crush on me. Blaise told me" I opened my eyes nervously. He knows? Wait, I don't have a crush on him and I definitely haven't talked with Blaise about it.

"You're lying." I hesitated not sure if I was asking or assuring.

"Of course I am." He smirked. "Though about the Blaise part only. I know about your crush on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blaise is right, _Hermione_." He whispered in my ear. "There is no point in denying it. You like me."

"Oh, do I? Well Blaise also implies that _you_ like me. When you deny it, we are even." I replied smartly raising my voice so he wouldn't notice how shaken up I was by his proximity.

"But we are not even, because I won't deny it Granger." I could feel his deep gray eyes staring at me. I didn't have the courage to turn my face and look at him.

While having a mental battle with myself on what I should do, I felt Malfoy's hand in my leg. He started rubbing my thigh slightly with his other hand he removed the hair from my neck. He was so close now I could feel his breathing in my shoulders.

"Hermione" he whispered. "I know you want this too."

His movements were tender but at the same time he touched the right places without going too far. I closed my eyes enjoying his movements when the door cracked opened. Draco and I broke apart just in time before Blaise entered with his hands full with our food.

"Hey, care to give me some help lad?"

"Certainly." Draco answered walking to Blaise.

"You acted like a gentleman with Mione, didn't you Malfoy?"

"Of course I did. Like always." He winked at me while Blaise was busy with the food. I was still in recovery from missing Malfoy's touch in my skin.

"Herms, you haven't talked. Are you alright?" Blaise asked worried.

"Yes, just a little tired" I lied. "I'm going to sleep, enjoy your meals and good night boys."

While walking up the stairs I heard Blaise asking Malfoy "Mione seemed weird don't you think? It's a little early for sleeping"

"Maybe she was truly tired." Malfoy said knowing better.

I entered my bedroom and sat on my desk. I could still feel Malfoy's hand caressing my thigh. I don't know what was all that about. Malfoy admitted he wanted this. But the important thing is, do I want this too? I don't know. But what I know for sure is every time Malfoy and I are left alone, trouble happens.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello again. What do you thought? I know it was a lot of dialogue here but I wanted to write a little action before going to Grimmauld's Place for Christmas. Please write reviews and give me feedback on your thoughts about it. Please? I hope to write another chapter soon. Thanks to all of you for the reviews and keep reading. ALSO: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU! -J**


End file.
